


i'm watching you like this (imagining you're mine)

by bloodyhalefire



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining Beverly Marsh, Pining Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier is a Mess, School Dances, i have a dumb metaphor in here, i love richie tozier can u tell??, that's a headcanon i'll die on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: Richie still can’t believe his friends managed to convince him and Bev to go with them to this god awful school dance.Okay, that’s a lie: they refused their friends right up until Eddie and Ben begged the two of them to go respectively.However, it’s not like the two of them agreeing to attend this god-awful event actually mattered anyway considering the fact that thus far they have refused to dance in any way, shape, or form—instead, Richie and Bev have opted to sit on the bleachers in the back of the gym and watch on with thinly veiled jealousy as Ben and Eddie dance with anyone that asks.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	i'm watching you like this (imagining you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> title from “what a feeling” by one direction lmao
> 
> i found this in my drafts and so i fixed it up and finished it... i really hope you enjoy this!

Richie still can’t believe his friends managed to convince him and Bev to go with them to this god awful school dance. 

Okay, that’s a lie: they refused their friends right up until Eddie and Ben begged the two of them to go respectively, and Richie and Bev aren’t the type of people to live in denial—they’re suckers for the two boys, and would probably do anything they asked. But nobody else needed to know that but them (and Mike, Bill, and Stan; the bastards definitely told Eddie and Ben to ask them specifically. It’s a good thing the two boys are absolutely fucking oblivious). 

However, it’s not like the two of them agreeing to attend this god-awful event actually mattered anyway considering the fact that thus far they have refused to dance in any manner, shape, or form—instead, Richie and Bev have opted to sit on the bleachers in the back of the gym and watch on with thinly veiled jealousy as Ben and Eddie dance with anyone that asks. 

There is at least one thing he’s enjoying about this whole thing: Eddie’s outfit. He looks so adorable in his suit—he’s wearing a light blue suit that’s accompanied by a light pink undershirt and a grey bow tie. A _bow tie._

He tells Bev this. She laughs at him.

“Hey,” he says, amicably defensive, _“you_ of all people can’t judge me—you’ve been drooling over Ben the entire night.”

Bev laughs unabashedly. “Absolutely.”

“Okay,” he says with a smile, “at least we can agree that we’re _both_ pathetically pining.”

She nods. “Oh, without a doubt.”

They smile at each other as they sit in content silence.

It’s only when Richie turns to see Eddie dancing with a cute girl from their math clath does he decides he’s had enough. He turns to tell Bev, but she’s already looking at him with a knowing expression. She pulls a lighter and a pack of cigs from her bra and hands them to him, which he gladly takes. “You are the light of my life.”

Bev smirks and rolls her eyes. “Don’t worry about it. Just save me a couple,” she says, her eyes straying to where Ben is talking to a pretty girl that Richie doesn’t recognize, “I’ll definitely need it later.”

“Of course,” Richie laughs as he turns around and saunters out of the gym, already pulling a cig out of the pack.

He lights it as soon as he’s in the hallway; he can’t be fucked to go outside. Besides, it isn’t like there’s anyone around to yell at him anyway. As such, Richie just leans against the lockers and zones out as he tries his hardest to think about Eddie and whatever girl he’s dancing with now.

“Isn’t that against the rules?” a quiet voice says from down the hall, yanking him out of his thoughts. Richie turns to look while taking another inhale of his second cig.

Richie raises an eyebrow. “But I just lit this one,” he responds—his tone a mix between playful antagonism and condescension—he smirks and takes another drag. “Besides, they’re Bev’s. I can’t just waste them.”

“Please put it out, Richie,” Eddie begs, “I don’t want you to get in trouble or kicked out.”

“Only for you, Eds,” Richie sighs dramatically, putting the cigarette out against the locker and flicking it toward the trash can. It misses, but Richie doesn’t make a move to pick it up. Neither does Eddie.

“What are you doing out here?” Richie asks. 

“Um,” Eddie says as he slowly walks over to Richie, only stopping when he’s roughly a few feet away, “Bev told me you were out here. Right after she finished making out with Ben in the middle of the dance floor.”

Richie raises an eyebrow. 

“She just sort of walked up and hip-checked the girl Ben was talking to and, like, threw herself at him?”

Richie laughs. He can’t help but feeling a bit proud. “It’s about fuckin’ time.” 

“What do you mean?” Eddie asks, scrunching his nose and tilting his head a bit in a way that Richie absolutely doesn’t find cute. Not at all. 

“The two of you seriously can’t be that oblivious,” Richie says incredulously. 

“The two of us?’”

Richie tries his hardest to backtrack. “Why would Bev tell you I’m out here?” he asks coyly.

Eddie blushes, but surprisingly doesn’t back down. “What do you mean ‘the two of us?’”

_Well shit._

He’s about to try and come up with a bullshit excuse anyway, but then he thinks of Bev. If she could man up and make out with Ben in _the middle of the fucking gym,_ then he can at the very least try and do something about Eddie. 

With that in mind, Richie grabs Eddie by the lapels of his suit jacket and switches their positions—the ladder with his back against the lockers. “Yeah, the two of us,” Richie whispers, looking down at him. 

Eddie’s breath catches in his chest as he licks his lips, and Richie can’t help but track the movement. Eddie has to know how much he affects Richie. He makes him feel like he just jumped out of a plane: he feels like he’s falling and the ground is rapidly getting closer with every blink. He takes a deep breath before leaning in, and he’s less than an inch away when he feels small hands stop him from closing the distance.

He pulls, but the parachute doesn’t release. He’s in free-fall.  
  
"Do you not want to?" Richie whispers as he removes his hands from where they were gripping Eddie’s shirt and cradles Eddie’s face in his hands.  
  
"I-I do," Eddie whispers in return, and his eyes shine with what Richie thinks are unshed tears. "It's just that I-"

Richie hums, urging Eddie on. He strokes his thumbs across Eddie’s cheeks. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” he finishes quickly as he looks away, his eyes darting around rapidly so that he’s looking everywhere _but_ Richie.

Richie feels his eyes widen, because surely that can’t be right. “Never? Are you serious?

Eddie nods his head, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. “Please don’t mock me, Richie,” he pleads in a broken voice.

And while a part of him knows that if Eddie had ever kissed someone he would’ve probably told Richie himself, Richie still can’t help but let a disbelieving laugh escape at that. And _mocking?_ No. Quite the opposite, in fact. The truth is, Richie is finding it hard to comprehend that nobody has ever wanted to kiss him (not that Richie is complaining, because knowing that _he_ is the first one to see the smaller boy like this ignites something inside him that Richie doesn’t have a name for).

Eddie still hasn’t looked at him since his confession, and Richie is _not_ having that; he clicks his tongue chidingly. “Eds,” Richie whispers as he guides Eddie’s eyes back to his with a finger under his chin, “I’m up here.”

It definitely says something about how flustered Eddie is when he doesn’t even chide him for calling him Eds. And when he finally looks up, he opens his mouth as if to say something else; as if to try and convince Richie that he doesn’t _really_ want Eddie, and he can’t stand for that. He moves his thumb to lightly caress Eddie’s bottom lip, causing the smaller boy to gasp. “I just can’t believe nobody has ever kissed you before.”

At that, Eddie’s expression goes from embarrassed to adorably bemused to hesitant determination. 

“Kiss me then,” Eddie demands, though it sounds much more like a plea; in response, Richie crashes their mouths together so hard that he hears Eddie’s head hit the lockers.

He hears Eddie whimper—Richie is willing to bet it isn’t from the pain of hitting his head—and _fuck_ if that doesn’t turn Richie on. He slides his thigh between Eddie’s legs and presses even closer, so that their bodies are flush together. 

He rocks into Eddie barely, _teasingly._ And the noise Richie’s met with is full of pure _need;_ Richie smiles against his mouth. 

He pulls back a centimeter, their lips almost touching. Richie can feel Eddie’s uneven breathing on his face. “Eds?” Richie whispers.

“Y-Yeah?” he responds, wide eyes looking up at Richie like he’s the only person in the world. His visible reaction is enough to make Richie’s head spin.

“I love the _hell_ out of you,” Richie admits quietly, like he’s sharing his biggest secret.

Eddie lets out a sharp little gasp at the admission and he tightens his grip on the back of Richie’s suit jacket. Richie wants nothing more than to take Eddie right here in the hall with Eddie clinging onto him just as desperately as he is now. He settles for roughly pulling the shorter boy to him, causing the two of them to be pressed flush against each other again.

The movement causes Richie’s thigh to grind even harder against Eddie, and the whimper in response to this is even better than the first. He repeats the action as he smashes their lips together. Richie feels himself getting _lost_ in Eddie, and Richie would die happy if this was the last thing he did. 

It’s a loud cough that brings them back to the present. Eddie tries to push Richie away, but Richie simply wraps an arm around Eddie’s shoulder and pulls him close before turning toward the noise. 

They’re met with the sight of Bev, Mike, Bill, Ben and Stan staring at them. Bev looks smug, Bill looks like he’s trying not to laugh, Stan looks nauseous, Ben is blushing, and Mike just looks unimpressed.

(The fact that Ben and Bev are holding hands doesn’t escape his notice).

“Havin’ fun, guys?” Bev laughs and raises an eyebrow.

Eddie lets out a tiny squeak, and it’s so quiet that Richie knows nobody heard it but him. Richie simply smirks. “Well we _were._ I heard you and Ben did, too.”

Ben chokes on air, but Bev’s response is a matching smirk. “Yeah. Guess both of us manned up tonight.”

“Fuck yeah we did,” Richie says teasingly. He pulls Eddie even closer before laughing and adding, “I couldn’t resist. Not with the way Eddie looks tonight. Don’t you agree?”

Eddie’s face is practically on fire as he presses his face into Richie’s chest. “Oh my god.”

“Good thing you caught us,” Richie drawls, a smirk gracing his face as he continues. “I was about to take him right here.”

Bill finally lets out the laugh he’s obviously been trying to hold back the entire time as Stan gags. “Beep, beep, Richie.”

“Shut _up,_ Richie,” Eddie hisses, and the blush on his face somehow intensifies. 

Mike rolls his eyes at them. “We _were_ leaving to go to the McDonald’s down the road, but if you’d rather stay here and continue,” he finishes, and his tone is somehow a mixture of exasperation and suggestiveness. 

“We’ll come,” Eddie blurts out as he runs out of Richie’s arms and speeds toward the door. 

Richie thinks that the intensity of Eddie’s embarrassment is hilarious. 

Everyone but Bev goes to follow him, and they all look like they’re trying not to laugh; even Stan does, despite the fact that he still looks a bit green from Richie’s suggestiveness. 

Richie wordlessly pulls out Bev’s pack of cigs and grabs one for himself before handing it back to Bev. They both light one before finally making their way to the doors. “Can’t lie,” Bev says, “I’m kinda proud of us. I didn’t expect us to fuckin’ grow a pair, especially on the same night.”

He snorts. “Oh, same,” he responds after taking a long drag. “A hundred percent.”

Bev looks at him with a smile before they both continue they’re slow walk toward the exit. After a minute, Eddie pokes his head back in the door. “Hurry up, Richie,” he says loudly and his eyes wide when he sees the cigarette in his hand. “And put the cigarette out.”

After Eddie closes the door, Richie snorts again and this time Bev joins. She nods her head toward the door. “Alright, lets go. I want a bacon cheeseburger,” she says. Then her expression turns smug as she adds, “I _also_ want to get laid, and the sooner we go the sooner that happens.”

Richie stares at her before sprinting toward the door. “Shit, you’re right,” he yells.

He hears Bev laugh before she starts running after him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this and tysm for reading ❤️❤️
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)   
>  [my losers club playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3vRS04wty12cWRZ5Fdi2M1?si=0qy4fOoCRMGOGRU49xutfg)


End file.
